Mauvaise blague
by NCISisters
Summary: Deux personnages du NCIS sont enfermés dans les toilettes d'un avion. Défi commun


**Titre :** Mauvaise blague   
**Auteur :** YiaYia   
**Genre :** Humour   
**Rating : **PG  
**Défific commun. Sujet "un seul mot, un seul événement, une seule citation". **

** Genre libre / Oneshot / Pas de NC-17 **  
-Deux membres de l'équipe restent bloqués dans les toilettes d'un avion en plein vol.   
-Réfrigérateur   
-Les bals les plus réussis sont ceux dont on parle le plus sans y être allé. [Salvador Dali

* * *

Mais que diable faisaient-il ici ? L'enquête n'avait même pas commencé qu'ils étaient déjà là, comme des cons, à se tourner les pouces en espérant que Gibbs vienne à leur secours. Il n'y avait, de toutes manières, qu'eux pour se faire avoir ainsi et ils étaient bien dans la merde… **ou plutôt, dans les toilettes malodorantes de l'avion** qui devait les emmener sur le lieu du crime, là où un marine avait été retrouvé mort, la gorge tranchée, enfoui sous une montagne de gravier. Et que faisaient-ils ? Ils tapaient désespérément à la porte comme si cela aller les sauver… Non, décidemment, ce n'était pas leur jour et **cette porte était vraiment bloquée**. Ziva s'assit sur la planche de bois qui recouvrait la cuvette des toilettes, planche qui n'aurait jamais du être là d'ailleurs. Elle regarda Tony qui s'agitait contre la porte.

« Ca ne sert à rien, Tony, dit-elle calmement.   
-Tu te fous de moi Ziva ? J'y suis presque. »

Et il continua de tambouriner la porte, insistant lourdement sur le verrou qui finit par se casser. Il murmura un petit « et merde ! » et Ziva le regarda à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?   
-Rien du tout, dit-il en cachant le verrou derrière son dos.   
-Montre moi, lui répondit-elle d'un air menaçant, l'espace est clos, je pourrais avoir des envies suicidaires…   
-C'est meurtrière, chuchota-t-il en riant mesquinement.   
-Peu importe ! Montre moi ! »

Il fut bien forcé de lui montrer l'ampleur des dégâts lorsque l'officier du MOSSAD se pencha légèrement pour relacer sa chaussure, geste qu'il associa à un danger de mort immédiat, en effet, la jeune femme cachait un petit couteau sous son pantalon, près de sa cheville.

« Tu as peur de moi, Tony ?   
-Bien sûr que non, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le sol. »

Ils se regardèrent pendant cinq bonnes minutes, le silence régnait dans les toilettes de l'avion, Tony leva les yeux vers le plafond, il était taché, rien de palpitant.

« Tu ne veux rien faire, Zi-va ?   
-A part sortir de là ? Non, grogna-t-elle.   
-Moi si, dit-il mystérieusement, action ou vérité ?   
-On est plus des gamins, Tony ! »

Il se tut à nouveau, la regarda. Elle avait l'air calme comme cela, mais il était sûr qu'elle était paniquée et qu'elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : sortir de là. Alors il tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Tu sais, il m'est arrivé une histoire similaire quand j'avais quinze ans…   
-J'en ai rien à foutre.   
-J'étais parti au bal du lycée, c'était ma première année, avec une superbe blonde nommée Jane, elle avait quatorze ans mais tu aurais vu ses nibards !   
-Je m'en fous, Tony !   
-Oui… donc bon, je marchais avec Jane dans les couloirs, la musique était forte et elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, quand soudain, un grand gars bien baraqué, au moins deux mètres de haut si tu vois ce que je veux dire…   
-Tu mens très mal, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé en vrai ?   
-En fait, j'ai glissé sur une peau de banane et je suis tombé dans le local du concierge, la porte s'est refermée et on ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir de l'intérieur… J'ai tapé et tapé pendant toute la soirée mais personne ne m'a entendu. Quand le concierge m'a enfin délivré, Jane était parti avec un crétin du club d'échec… Elle avait un faible pour les matheux ! C'était un bal chaotique…   
- **Les bals les plus réussis sont ceux dont on parle le plus sans y être allé**.   
-Tu as sûrement raison, Ziva, tu as sûrement raison… »

Il se tut, il la regarda d'un air triste. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir poussée dans cette galère, s'il n'avait pas été assez stupide pour la pousser dans les toilettes, ils ne seraient pas bloqués ici tous les deux ! Et bien sûr, il était presque certain qu'elle était claustrophobe, ou au moins qu'elle détestait ce lieu.

« Tu sais ce qui me ferait plaisir, Ziva ?   
-Non ?   
-**Un réfrigérateur**… »

FIN.


End file.
